Chrys Stavropoulos
Chrysomallus Stavropoulos (クリソモーラズ・スタブロポアリス, Kurisomōrazu Sutaburopoarisu), often called Chrys for short, is an Angel in End War Online and twin sister of Leo Regulus. She is also a member of Etherion, assigned under the constellation Aries. Appearance In reality, Favia has short orange hair with a shade darker than that of her twin's, a portion of it slightly longer than the rest. She shares most of her Leo's facial features, including the hazel eyes. Her EWO avatar had blonde hair and brown eyes, and she is often dressed in a white, modernized, knee-length chiton with golden linings. A portion of her hair protrudes from both sides of her head, much like a ram's horns. Chrys is often seen wielding her Teegarden's Star, an Alcotán-100, or a whip. Personality Chrys can be described as sweet and caring, but Leo often points out that she acts otherwise in the real world. She is also easily frightened, even at her age, much to the fun of the male members of Etherion. Background Unlike Leo, Chrys is more open to their background outside of the game. She had told them of how frequent their family moved before settling in Japan, which eventually caused the siblings to lose friends as easy as they had made them. Due to that, they had seek greatly to make a permanent circle of friends. Relationships Leo Regulus Though Chrys acts differently in-game and in the real world, she treats his brother with the same level of care, even if Leo reprimands her not to do so, as others might see his leadership as biased. Astraea Astraea and Chrys have a healthy relationship as friends, though the latter often gets jealous of the former due to Astraea's position as second-in-command, leaving her more time with Leo than Chrys can have. Nevertheless, they are comrades in and out of the battlefield. Aphros Olympia Being placed in one team, Aphros and Chrys are very good friends. Although, Chrys tends to keep a keen eye on the other, as she had once admitted liking her brother, much to Chrys' chagrin. Taurus Aldebaran Being placed in one team, Taurus and Chrys are very good friends. Abilities End War Online *'Faction:' Angel *'Occupation:' Undetermined *'Main Equipment: ' **Teegarden's Star - a modified Alcotán-100 General Abilities= |-| In-game Abilities= |-| Soulcraft= *'Eclipse:' An ability shared by members of Etherion. It makes use of Light Soulcraft and varies depending on the user. Chrys charges Teegarden's Star with Anima before releasing a fatal blow that can cause mass destruction. *'Daytime Arietid:' Chrys' variation of Leo's Leonids, but much stronger. *'Zenithal Sharatayn:' Gallery Music Themes Trivia *Her name Chrysomallus was the name of the golden-fleeced ram from which the constellation Aries was based on. *She shares the same VA as Aries of Fairy Tail. *Aphros (Pisces), Taurus and Chrys (Aries) being put together as a team was made in reference of the three said constellations bordering each other. Category:Kaizawaraiko Category:End War Online Player Category:Female Category:Angel Player Category:Etherion Category:Character Category:Player